Heartquake
by WhiteIce
Summary: The Friends have gathered for a reunion, but tragedy and disaster soon strike. With New York in ruins, can they make it out alive? Lobsters, Mondler, Jolex and maybe PxM
1. Chapter 1: Disaster

**I don't own Friends, never have, probably never will. **

"JOEY!" Phoebe spread her arms out for her friend as she rushed at him, knocking down the suitcases he was carrying.

"Don't strangle him, Pheebes." A grinning Rachel followed behind her, Ross at her side. Chandler and Monica followed. All of them had stupid smiles on their faces, just glad that their friend was home.

"Hey, I missed you guys," Joey was practically throttling as he hugged them. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but Alex got me delayed at the airport for flirting with some security guard."

"Alex?" Rachel's eyebrows raised so high that they almost disappeared above her hair. "Who's this Alex? Is he handsome? Sorry, honey." She apologized to Ross with a small grin, "but if Joey is going to make new friends, then they had at least better be hot ones."

"Un, Rach?" Chandler was barely suppressing his laughter. "Alex is a woman."

The horrified look didn't leave Rachel's face until they were at Ross and Rachel's apartment.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back." Joey flopped on the coach, looking around the familiar apartment. "So we've got the whole weekend to ourselves?"

"Yep, Mom and Dad decided "bond" with their grandchildren, and Mike is on a business trip in the Bahamas." Monica said.

But just as Joey was about to respond, a deafening roar filled his ears, and the room seemed to collapse around him.

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

He looked for his friends, but suddenly he felt a hard, sharp pain to his skull, and everything went black.

"So, who's Rachel again?" Alex asked, looking over the photo album that Gina was holding. She and Gina were in Joey's apartment, trying to find out more about the friends he was visiting. "The blonde that sung the song about the smelly penguin?"

"_Cat_, Alex it was the cat. And that's not Rachel, that's Monica. Geez, I can't believe you don't know that yet. At least I remember who his friends are."

"I thought the black haired one was Monica."

"No, and _that's _Rachel." Gina pointed out a beautiful woman who had her arms wrapped around Joey.

"Great. She's hot." Alex mumbled, looking depressed. Although she didn't have any feelings for Joey, she still felt a pang when she looked at the beautiful woman. 'How could I ever compare to that?' She thought to herself, and then shook the thought away. 'I don't want to compare. I don't like Joey. Heck, he can even marry her if he wants to and I'd be fine with it.'

Luckily, Bobbie came bursting though the door with Michel in tow, giving Alex something else to focus on besides the nauseous feeling sweeping through her stomach.

"Turn on the TV!" Bobbie roared, grabbing the remote.

"And tragedy struck one of our nation's finest cities today as an earthquake rocked it into destruction." Alex sat upright as she heard the newscaster's voice.

Suddenly, the TV lit up to show New York City. But it didn't look like New York City at all. There were fires everywhere and everything was destroyed. Alex barely recognized it. But there was only one thought on her mind right then, and on everyone else's in the room, too.

_Joey._

**Yes, I am a Joey and Alex fanatic. Phoebe had her chance, no offense to anyone who likes Phoebe and Joey. **


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**I don't own Friends or Joey. If I did, Joey would still be on the air, with new episodes.**

Rachel sat up, groaning and rubbing her head, which was throbbing. She looked across and saw another figure lying still on the floor. Crawling over to them, Rachel discovered it was Joey.

Glancing around, she saw that they were still in Ross' apartment. But the only way she could tell was by a picture that used to hang on the wall. Everything else was torn, and huge chunks of rock from the walls had made holes in the floor, looking down into the lower levels. However, nobody else was there. Suddenly, a shout made her stop and look down.

Joey was screaming and practically crying. Even though she was right next to him, she could only make out a few words.

"No…Stop…Please…Don't hurt her! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Joey roared at the top of his lungs.

Rachel pulled away from him, now completely terrified. She had to find a way to wake Joey fast.

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

Phoebe groaned and raised her head up just a bit. Her hands shook as she pulled herself up, but nothing else seemed to be harmed. That was, until she looked down at her right arm and saw it was covered with blood.

Groaning, she pulled herself to her feet and gazed around the room. She heard a groan over in the corner, and looked to see Ross, pinned to the floor by a piece of rock.

"Help…." Ross managed to get out right before passing out.

Phoebe didn't know what to do. It would be useless to try and move the rock with her arm, but if she didn't, one of her best friends and Rachel's lobster, could die.

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

Monica awoke to find herself lying on the concrete sidewalk. She could barely move, however, she managed to shift her head to see that a man was walking towards her.

"Hey Joe, I found another one." The man called to someone behind him.

The man called Joe came up and squatted down next to Monica, and then looked at her hands.

"Whoo, look at that wedding ring! She's got to be worth a pretty penny."

Monica felt her blood run cold as the man picked her up and carried her away. She tried to find Chandler. Where was he? He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Suddenly, she saw him, lying on the sidewalk.

Dead.

**Now before you gather the torches and pitch forks, remember that I am still working on this story, and I am a huge Mondler fan! They're almost as good as Joey and Alex (that's right, I'm looking at you DrKerryWeaver). Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Search and Find

**I don't own Friends or Joey. Please don't sue me. **

"Alex, where are you going? Alex!"

Alex rushed off of the plane, followed by Gina, Michel and Bobby, who had managed to use her position as the "12th most powerful woman in Hollywood" to get them a private charter plane to New York City, which was nearly impossible at the time.

She knew that the others where following her and ran outside, ignoring the protests from the workers and policemen that were there.

Alex managed to grab a random car from the street, and luckily the keys were still there. The others barely had time to get in before she gunned the car forward.

That was when Alex finally saw the wreckage that used to be New York City. Buildings were burning, people were lying on the ground, dying and hurt. Alex felt tears come to her eyes, and they began to slid down her cheeks when she realized that Joey could be among them.

She had to find him.

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

It was a quiet, peaceful day. Alex's head was on Joey's shoulder, half asleep. Joey's arms were around her, his chin resting on her head. He could see Bobbie flirting with Michel over to the side, and Gina ready to hit Bobbie with a chair from the deck.

Suddenly, everything started to go black. Gina and the others vanished. Alex began to slip away from him. Joey frantically searched for Alex. He heard a cry and looked over to see Alex and Eric. Alex was crying into her hands while Eric simply beat on her. Again. Again. Again. Joey tried to move over to them, but he with every step he took, they got farther away. That's when it happened.

Eric pulled the knife out from behind his back. Joey began to scream loudly. It was too late. Alex fell to the floor, blank eyes staring at him.

"NO!"

Upon hearing this, Rachel gathered up all her remaining strength and slapped Joey as

hard as she could, waking him up.

"N- Rachel? Where's Alex?"

"Um, in California?"

"You sure?"

"I slapped you too hard, didn't I?"

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

Chandler groaned, opening his eyes wearily. What had happened? That's when he caught sight of Monica hanging loosely from some man's arms. Furious, he managed to croak out, "Hey!"

Monica slowly opened her eyes and saw Chandler. She screamed his name so loudly that the man dropped her in surprise and looked around. He grinned at Chandler. "Well, well, you must the husband."

In one quick, sudden movement, he took out a gun and pointed it at Chandler. "Sorry about this," he said with a grin, "but you're wife's too pretty to pass up."

Chandler struggled to move out of the way, but before he could, a blonde suddenly smashed him over the head with a rock. Turning around, she hit another man, just about to grab Monica, too. Then she turned to Chandler. She glanced at him, and then her face lit up with recognition.

"Chandler?" She asked in a cautious voice.

Wary about answering to this unfamiliar woman, Chandler mumbled feebly, "Do I know you?"

"Sort of." She took a deep breath. "I'm Alex. Where's Joey?"

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

Rachel felt Joey's head. Moments after talking into her, Joey had fallen into another sleep. She sighed. Joey must have gotten hit on the head. No wonder he was having strange dreams.

She got up and began to pace. There was no way she could take care of Joey, but how could she get out of the apartment? Jump through the holes in the floor? Cauousily, Rachel opened the door to the apartment, but it was even worse than when she looked out into the hallway. Half the floor was ripped up and looked unstable to walk on. Then a groan from behind her made her turn around.

She sighed. Joey was dreaming. Rachel hoped that whatever it was wasn't so bad, like the last one was.

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

"Joey! JOEY!" Alex called up through the broken ceiling. "C'mon, Joey, where are you?" She whispered.

"Maybe he's just unconscious." Chandler suggested, trying to get a smile out of Alex. He was sitting on a pile of rocks in the apartment building with Monica in his arms. He was feeling a lot better after he was sitting down. But secretly, he thought that he might have a broken rib or two, and definitely had a large scratch on the side of his head.

Barely conscious, Monica had a small smile on her face as her husband cradled her in his arms. Although she and Chandler barely knew Alex, but already they were beginning to like Joey's neighbor.

"I'm going after him." Alex began to climb the rocks up to the ceiling.

"Then Chandler's going with you." Monica croaked. "I'll be fine, but if Joey's hurt, then he's going to need all the help he can get."

"Mon-" Chandler started, torn between helping his best friend and his wife.

"Go." Monica repeated. Even hurt, she had her face was set into a determined look.

Chandler gave her one last glance as he disappeared through the holes in the ceiling.

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

Phoebe screamed in frustration as she pushed on the rock that was pinning Ross to the floor. Even with her bloody arm, she was still trying to free Ross with the rest of her body.

She couldn't go and get help because if she even managed to make it outside, Ross would probably would die already. Phoebe felt herself scream again in pain as she shoved the rock as hard as she could. Finally, she felt it slide!

Gritting her teeth, Phoebe began to try and push again. 'Hang on, Ross,' Phoebe mentally said to her hurt friend, 'I've almost got you free.'

Rachel was pacing around the room, gazing at Joey. That head injury seemed to have gotten to him. All the time he was screaming in horror. Whenever he woke up, he always asked for Alex, and then fell back into a restless sleep.

During those long hours, Rachel had plenty of time to worry. Was Emma alright? What about Monica and the others? Was Ross hurt? Rachel was trapped in this little room, not knowing if her lobster and baby were alright. She sat down and put her head on her legs.

"Hello? Anyone there? Joey?" Rachel felt her head fly up at the sound of that voice.

"Chandler!" She screamed happily.

"Rach? Where are you?" Tears were streaming down Rachel's face.

"I can hear her." Rachel heard another voice, one she didn't recognize.

But the ceiling started to crumble, and a second later, Rachel saw a hand poking through it. A few minutes later, a hole had been created, and Chandler was pulling himself through it. Then he reached down and pulled another woman through.

FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS

Alex gazed at Chandler and Rachel, who were hugging excitedly. Then her gaze seemed to be almost magnetically drawn over to the corner of the room.

There he was.

"JOEY!"

**This seems to be the best place to stop it. I'll be up soon with the next chapter! Bye!**

_-WhiteIce_


	4. Chapter 4: Love Found

I don't own Friends or Joey.

Alex cradled Joey gently in her arms as she spoke to Rachel and Chandler.

"You two should go and check on Monica. Try and find your other friends. I'll stay here with Joey."

Seeing that Joey was in good hands, the two disappeared down the hole again.

Alex gently stroked Joey's hair when all of a sudden she heard a small mumble escape his lips. Rachel had told her all about the dreams about Alex but she was certain Rachel was wrong. She had never thought Joey would actually feel that way about her.

Slowly, she leaned down close to his ear. She spoke in a soothing, comforting tone. "Joey, it's me. It's Alex. Wake up, Joey. I need you." She could feel her eyes beginning to water with emotion.

Joey resisted for a few more seconds, but eventually his eyes opened. He coughed. "Alex?"

"Hi." Is all she managed to get back.

"What are you doing here? No. Leave now!" Joey pushed himself to his feet, then had to fall again. It was weird to him that all this time he asked for Alex, but now that she was here, he wanted her to leave. Joey was so confused. All he wanted was for Alex to be safe.

Alex gently caught him. This time, she spoke like the tough Alex that Joey knew. "Joey, I am not leaving here. I am going to stay until the earthquake is officially over, and then I'm going home. With YOU! Gina and the others are here, too, but I left them a few miles back."

At the mention of an earthquake, Joey finally looked around the apartment to see the entire area destroyed. Everything appeared to be broken and torn apart.

"Chandler!" Joey sat bolt upright as his thoughts went to his friends. "Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, Monica?"

"Chandler and Monica are alright, I found them. Rachel's okay too, she was in the apartment with you until she left to find Ross and Phoebe."

"Wait a minute, did you said you brought Gina here?"

"Yep, and Bobbie and Michel. They refused to let me leave if they didn't get to go along."

Joey looked absolutely stunned just as a rumbling noise came from the earth, and the ground began to shake once again.

Above the din Alex managed to shout "Aftershock!"

Everyone felt that aftershock.

Monica felt it as she sat alone in the bottom of the building, the rocks falling around her, sure to crush her and make her their prisoner.

Rachel felt it as she gazed upon the free, yet horribly hurt Ross.

Phoebe felt it as her arm was rapped in pieces of ripped shirt by Chandler, who was clutching his ribs, heaving to breathe.

And Alex and Joey felt it, holding each other as if they would never get another chance.

Which they probably wouldn't.

Yes, it was short, but it covered the reunion between Joey and Alex. I hoped I lived up to what you wanted it to be. I love reviews, and will want to work harder if you give me them. Thanks, and until next chapter.

_-WhiteIce_


End file.
